In the field of automotive window applications, there are a number of applications requiring a strong and durable bond to a transparent substrate. Among them are blackout applications, substrate marking and/or patterning applications, bonding applications, as well as others. Various approaches have been examined for these purposes, as is exemplified in the patent literature, e.g., PCT Application Nos. WO2005/003048A1; WO2005/040055A1; WO2005/052071A1; WO2003/062310A1; WO1993/012935A1; WO2003/106579A1; WO1999/0311191A1; WO2006/093671A2; Published U.S. Application No. 20060025496A1; Published U.S. Application No. 20060191625A1; Published U.S. Application No. 20050045103A1; JP 61-287476A; EP 1013726A1; EP 377444A3; EP 106628B1; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,598,426; 6,500,877; 6,126,737; 5,368,943; and 4,963,614, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
It would be attractive to have an adhesion promotion additive that can be incorporated into commercially available coating compositions (e.g., paints, inks, adhesives, primers or otherwise), in addition to or as a substitute for one or more ingredients, for improving one or more properties of the composition, such as the adhesion strength, abrasion resistance, or water resistance. It would also be attractive to employ an adhesion promotion additive in addition to or as a substitute for one or more ingredients of a two-component (e.g., a coating composition and a separate adhesion promoter, as is common with many printing compositions) coating composition for enabling the composition to be a one-component coating composition instead.